harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Amos Diggory
Blood status In GF, while talking to Arthur Weasley, he didn´t pronounce policemen correctly. Can we determinate that he was pure- or half-blood?--Rodolphus 16:33, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 13:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 15:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Rudeness I don't really like how the wiki initially described him as being rude. The only time he was outright rude was when his son, the original Hogwarts champion, wasn't given so much as a mention in the Daily Prophet, whereas Harry got a whole page to himself. In the woods, for example - some people say he was being rude and boastful. However, Rowling herself describes him as "good-natured" when looking at the Weasleys, and speaking "genially" to Harry about losing. In my opinion, he was just trying to be friendly and doing a bad job of it. And then, Cedric being his only child obviously he's going to be super-proud of him for beating the most famous wizard in the world at Quidditch. I think he was just being a father. So I'm changing the article to reflect his good nature, and if anyone wants to undo my edits feel free. Hunnie Bunn! 18:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Slug Club Just wondering, is it possible he is the male standing behind Slughorn in this image? They dress the same, have the same colour hair and skin, and both wear glasses. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:20, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :BuMpInG :) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:30, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:31, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't know; they don't really look all that alike to me. Furthermore, if I understand correctly, the photo is supposed to be from some ways a way back, when Slughorn was teaching before at Hogwarts, yet the guy in the photo looks about as old as Amos in 1994, if not older. Sorry, but I think it would be far too speculative to say that they're one and the same. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:38, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Fair points. At least now the question has finally been answered :). --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:53, July 3, 2013 (UTC) The picture looks to be the 1960s to me - the girl in white is in a definitive 1960s fashion. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 11:10, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Birth Date He was born sometime before 1977 for sure, but does his calling Arthur "son" give any indication to his age, or no? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:53, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:23, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:00, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Wiktionary lists "son" as "(UK, colloquial) An informal address to a friend or person of equal authority". Therefore, I don't think we can conclude anything on his age based solely on this. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:21, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks, and sorry. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:24, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Duelist: I've repeatedly tried to add dueling as one of Amos Diggory's magical abilities, but it is removed, so I think we should talk it over. Now: I added the talent due to the fact that Amos Diggory, who were one of twenty Ministry officals who appeared on the scene of the crime when the Dark Mark was cast up in the sky during the riot on the Quidditch World Cup, left the group under the assumption that their stunners, which might very well have struck a couple of Death Eaters when they missed the golden trio. It were later removed by Seth Cooper because 'that's might very well be courage and sense of duty, not necessarily duelling ability'. Later, when I re-added it because I believed it unlikely, regardless of the many faults of the Ministry, for ninteen of its twenty officals, some of them most likely Law Enforcers trained for magical combat themselves, would just stand there and watch a co-worker who were not only unauthorized to carry out arrests, but also, since not working within the field of magical law enforcement, utterly unqualified for the task of confronting dangerous criminals, lest they had good reason to believe him capable of handling himself. It were removed, once again, this time by Hunnie Bunn who wrote the following as a comment: 'Actually, several of the Aurors advised him against his actions, but he just squared his shoulders and went anyways'. That is not the case. The twenty officals Apparated to the place from which the Dark Mark had been conjured, casted each their stunning spell towards the trio whom they belived to be Death Eaters/culprits until Arthur Weasley stopped them the moment he realized who they were firing at. Then the officals, excluding Crouch, began to look in the direction from where the kids had heard a man's voice shout an incantation. A witch said that she thought the culprits had disapparated, then Amos argued that their spells might very well have hit someone else who were in fact behind it. Then he squared his shoulders, raised his wand, and as he left the group and alone walked into a potential ambush, one of the witches present urged him to be careful. No one attempted to stop him. There were no evidence of any Aurors present. After all, the Aurors are a very specified task force assigned to Dark Magic, and since there were none who expected a Death Eater attack, there would be no reason for any Aurors to be on duty on the campsight that night. However, as Voldemort mentioned the Ministry would be 'will be obsessed with security', and as such it is not unreasonable to assume at least a couple of those twenty came from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. They, unlike Amos, would be considered both qualifed and authorized to confront criminals. The fact that they simply stayed put and watched a non-law enforcer walk into something which could very well have been a trap proves that they have confidence in his ability to defend himself if necessary, lest they would have restrained him.In fact, their lack of effort to stop him is enough to assume the possibility of Amos having been in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement once before transfering to his current department, but since there is no canon evidence to support that theory, it is merely speculation on my part and should not be commented on. However, to write that Amos probably have some skill in dueling is not an speculation made by me while also being void of all reason, it is an assumption made on the basis of an observation of how unconcerned they were with Amos single-handedly walking into a possible trap. For all they knew, the Death Eaters who they believed they might have stunned could very well also have avoided the spells and be waiting to jump them when they began to search. Had Amos Diggory been a bold man but inept duelist, someone would have stepped forward to make sure he did not hurt himself. Had a bunch of government officals stood by and do nothing to stop an inept wizard incapable of defending himself if he have to walk into a dangerous situation, they would surely loose their jobs, lest Amos Diggory had some sort of proven talent in dueling, in which case it would be acceptable, as he would be one of many accomplished duelists and 'capable' of confronting criminals, even if he were less capable than say a Hit Wizard. Ninclow 15:13, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :You argue that the fact the other officials (which you presume, injustifiably so, to be Magical Law Enforcement workers) did nothing is proof that Amos Diggory was something of a wizarding Rambo. I find by far more plain to see that the reason why none of the other wizards did anything is — that none of them were from Magical Law Enforcement! :The only wizards referred to in the scene are Amos Diggory (from Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures), Barty Crouch (who is the Head of International Magical Cooperation), Arthur Weasley (who is the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office), a witch in a long woolen dressing gown (i.e. someone who was not on duty when the riot started, that is, someone not from Law Enforcement), and, later on, Ludo Bagman (Head of Magical Games and Sports). Note how these are the ones who take charge of the trio's questioning, the search for Death Eaters in the woods and, later, Winky's questioning. This seems to be just a group of Ministry officials that rushed to help apprehend the Death Eaters when the riot began. It seems painfully obvious that, since these individuals are engaging in what is basically a citizen's arrest, no sworn law-enforcement officials were present at the scene at that time. :That being said, Amos Diggory was as qualified as any of them to search the forest. The fact that he volunteered shows courage and/or confidence in his abilities, which is not a sine qua non condition for any kind of notable or outstanding duelling ability. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:33, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :You argue that the fact the other officials (which you presume, injustifiably so, to be Magical Law Enforcement workers) did nothing is proof that Amos Diggory was something of a wizarding Rambo. I find by far more plain to see that the reason why none of the other wizards did anything is — that none of them were from Magical Law Enforcement! :None of them Law Enforcers? How likely is that? You have twenty officals from a magical government tasked with the safety and well-being of thousands of thousands of witches and wizards from all over the globe. The mere idea of them being 'obsessed with security' while NOT having a sort of security task force at hand is completely irrational. I know wizardkind is not always known for their sense of logic, but they're not complete retards. :The only wizards referred to in the scene are Amos Diggory (from Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures), Barty Crouch (who is the Head of International Magical Cooperation), Arthur Weasley (who is the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office), a witch in a long woolen dressing gown (i.e. someone who was not on duty when the riot started, that is, someone not from Law Enforcement), and, later on, Ludo Bagman (Head of Magical Games and Sports). Note how these are the ones who take charge of the trio's questioning, the search for Death Eaters in the woods and, later, Winky's questioning. This seems to be just a group of Ministry officials that rushed to help apprehend the Death Eaters when the riot began. It seems painfully obvious that, since these individuals are engaging in what is basically a citizen's arrest, no sworn law-enforcement officials were present at the scene at that time. :Yes, you have those three, and then you have about fifteen others. Any of those sidecharacters can be from the DMLE, but as we know, Crouch were a former Head of MLE. Even if it isn't anymore, he were demoted due to a lack of popularity and not incompetence. With long experience within the field and many years under his belt fighting against the criminals whom they believed to have been behind the riot... People ultimately DID participate in asking the trio and Winky questions, however, Crouch took the indefinite charge of the situation. In the absence of a Head of MLE, he would obviously be the prefered option due to his sheer level of experience. Also, even if members of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol were present, Crouch were a overbearingly domineering in his personality and would probably went on regardless of jurisdictions or duties, lest a more high-ranking person were there to ovrrule him. :That being said, Amos Diggory was as qualified as any of them to search the forest. The fact that he volunteered shows courage and/or confidence in his abilities, which is not a sine qua non condition for any kind of notable or outstanding duelling ability. :No? He just partook in the attempt to help the Muggles out of a sense of duty, that does not make him qualified to a combat situation with criminals. Also, you are quite right. However, the confidence his COLLEAGUES has in his abilities IS. Do you really believe that any sort of government offical would stand by and twiddle their thumbs while a co-worker inept at self-defence goes ALONE into a potential ambush against wanted criminals? It wouldn't happen, even in the Ministry of Magic, as corrupt as it is, they are not complete retards. :Ninclow 07:50, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Siblings Amos Diggory mentions that he and his wife had no siblings... yet apart from Harry, Ron and Hermione, no-one questions an out of the blue niece that popped up. Did Delphi confound everyone in the care home, or did Amos have an sibling/male relative of some sort that could fit as the hypothetical Delphi father? --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 02:08, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :I'm guessing no one at St Oswald's had intimate knowledge of the Diggory family, and Delphi lied her way in. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:53, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Question: Do my memory fail me, or did Hogwarts Mystery describe Amos as "a friend" of Dumbledore's? Also, wasn't it Dumbledore who invited him to Hagrid's surprise party? Maester Martin (talk) 21:27, October 18, 2018 (UTC)